Love Found
by csinycastle85
Summary: Love works in mysterious ways.
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction that Ended t

**Title: Love Found**

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y&R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do.**

**First, a big thank you to friend Brandy L., Anna H., Carol E., TotalCSIFan, Dark Wings of Imagination, Faith E. Cassidine, and JuliaAMR for helping with story. Also a big thank you to the FB group: the Y&R Junkies Spoilers and Canadian Episodes who have helped me.**

**Author's Note: Just a slight AU story idea that came out of when I was suffering a temporary bout of sleeplessness. **

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The Introduction that Ended the Search**

* * *

Paul was unhappy…ok that was an understatement. His wife of less than one year had asked for a divorce—Christine said she needed space and asked him not to fight it; although he was reluctant he agreed. Now at 6:30 at night he had grabbed a quick bite to eat at Underground and had thought about going back to the apartment. However, since it was empty, he may as well head back to the police station and get work done.

As had paid his tab when he heard someone call to him, "Hey Chief, got a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something."

Paul turned around and saw Nick Newman and asked, "Sure what's up?"

Nick cleared his throat and said, "Well first off I know you heard this many times before but I am sorry to hear that it didn't work out between you and Christine. I understand if you want to wait a little while before begin dating again but if you are up for it I do know someone you should meet. I mean it is up to you."

Paul hesitated for a bit; Nick was right he wasn't sure if was ready to get back into the dating scene again. However, he also knew when opportunity present itself grab it. Paul replied, "Ok go ahead but no guarantees right now that anything will happen."

Nick nodded, he looked around and saw who he was looking for and called out, "Hey Jaelyn, got a few minutes, I have someone I would like you to meet."

Jaelyn Hamilton had brought the tray of food to table 3 and after polite exchange of thank yous she walked back to the bar with empty serving tray and asked, "Hey Nick what's up?"

Smiling Nick made the introductions, "Chief I would like to meet Jaelyn Hamilton, she has been working here six weeks and already she is the most popular waitress and may I add she is a fast learner when it came to making drinks. Jaelyn meet Genoa City's best Chief of Police, Paul Williams."

Both Paul and Jaelyn had been stopped in their tracks. Paul had been with many beautiful women but Jaelyn was stunning with her shoulder length jet black hair tied back and it help show off her radiant face and gorgeous smile. Paul could also tell there was something about her that was mysterious; yeah he had fallen for a mysterious woman Cassandra before and it had gotten him in trouble. Then again he knew there are rare chances in life of find a true love and if he let slip he will be hard on himself.

Jaelyn was awestruck; the guy in front of her was extremely handsome and good looking. Yes he was older but older guys are seemingly more suave. Nevertheless she knew was cautious she didn't want to seem anxious or insecure.

If Nick didn't know better he could tell Paul and Jaelyn had already hit it off even it is only nonverbal connection. Nick cleared his throat and it got Jaelyn and Paul's attention. Nick then said, "Jaelyn how about you take your break now. You have been working hard since you got here at 2."

Jaelyn wanted to protest but Nick put his hand up and said, "I insist."

Soon Jaelyn and Paul were sitting at booth and chatting up a storm getting to know each other better; Jaelyn found out Paul had three siblings, Steven, Todd (who was a priest) and Patty (who was in psychiatry care) and Paul found out she was from Seattle, Washington and was orphaned at young age with only an aunt raised and who turned kicked her out once she turned eighteen and she had to fend for herself. They also found out what kinds of music they liked, in which Paul learned that Jaelyn had many favorite music artists including Taylor Swift and many different genres of music from jazz to pop.

It didn't seem possible but her thirty minute break was over; she wanted to talk more but knew she had to be back at work. So she and Paul exchanged numbers and promised to stay in touch but not before him asking, "I was wondering if we could meet up sometime for coffee? I know a place that has great coffee."

A big smile on her face she replied, "Sure thing."

With that the start of something wonderful had begun.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Please review but be gentle this is my first Y&R story and please no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2: Continuing On

**Title: Love Found**

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y&R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I had been suffering minor writer's block and I am now working so I am busy, but I will still try to write and finish the story!**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Continuing On**

* * *

Even though it was the beginning both Paul and Jaelyn knew it would be something special. Once they had gotten their coffee from Crimson Lights Coffee House Paul showed her around Genoa City. One the places they stopped at was Katherine Chancellor Memorial Park where Jaelyn learned about the most legendary resident the late Katherine Chancellor and how she touched everyone who lived in Genoa City. As their date continued they to get to know each other Jaelyn found out he had been married numerous times one of which was to Lauren who was now married to Michael Baldwin, that he had a daughter Heather and a deceased son Ricky (who was as psychotic as his mother Isabella was). Paul learned that Jaelyn's guilty pleasure was romance novels and was a hopeless romantic even though she never had the chance of dating, having a relationship or finding true love. Paul subtly grinned and thought _maybe I can change all that._

It didn't take long for them to realize there was something very real between them (despite the age difference). After their second date at On The Boulevard (where Jaelyn was introduced to Jack Abbott) Paul knew it was time to seal the deal.

After walking her back to her place Jaelyn said, "I had a great time tonight Paul, thank you."

Paul replied with a smile, "I had a great time too. Um Jaelyn I have something I want to tell or show you rather."

Gently placing his hand on her face he gently caressed her checks with his thumbs, supported the back of her head he leaned in and first let his lips linger near her lips. After a brief few seconds he gave her a teasing but sweet kiss which caught Jaelyn off guard…she was getting her first kiss! Once he parted lips and saw the look on Jaelyn's face, Paul thought he had screwed up. As he was about to retreat, Jaelyn came to life and pulled her closer to him and whispered, "Kiss me again Paul and harder this time."

Paul more than happily obliged. He tilted his head to right and went in—this time once their lips touched a more passionate kiss ensued. Following a brief make-out in which he had softly pinned her to the door they knew they remembered they were in a public place and parted lips. Following brief silence he asked, "Miss Jaelyn Hamilton, will you be my girlfriend?"

A big smile had appeared on her face; her dreams of living life was coming true, the man in front of her had captured her heart and had now asked to go steady…she felt like she had to pinch herself.

After a brief few minutes, she shook her head and replied, "Paul Williams, yes I will be yours."

Paul beamed; he leaned in and kissed her again, this time with more certainty. Once they came apart they leaned forehead to forehead and he whispered, "I will call you beautiful."

With one final peck on her cheek they parted even though they didn't want to. For tonight and many nights to come, Paul would be appearing in her dreams.

-x-

They wanted to keep their relationship quiet for a little bit before sharing the news with all of Genoa City, their secret had gotten out. Many of them were happy for Paul and Jaelyn and were supportive of their relationship; well except for a few people—one of who was Victor Newman.

On their third date at the Colonade the two were in a flowing conversation when Paul heard, "Hey Paul."

Paul looked up, stood up saw Nikki, "Hey Nikki, are you meeting someone here?"

Nikki replied, "Yeah I meeting Victor here for dinner."

With a brief pause Nikki asked, "So Paul I heard by word of mouth you are seeing someone when can I meet her?"

Paul grinned and replied, "Right now."

Paul helped Jaelyn out of her seat and then lead her short distance and said, "Jaelyn, I would like you to meet Nikki Newman. Nikki is the one person I have known the longest in Genoa City and she is active in the fundraising for charities."

Paul then turned to Nikki and said, Nikki I would like you to meet Jaleyn Hamilton she is the one who has stolen my heart."

Jaelyn and Nikki shook hands and Jaelyn said, "It is nice to meet you Nikki I have heard wonderful things about you."

Nikki replied, "Likewise I am happy that you and Paul are happy together, I am happy that you are the one who is making him happy and I see he is making you happy too."

Just then they all heard a gruff voice talking, "Nikki darling sorry I was held up. Hello Paul."

Paul nodded his head and said, "Victor good to see you."

Nikki jumped right in and said, "Victor I would like you to meet, Paul's girlfriend, Jaelyn Hamilton. Jaelyn works at Underground it was our son who had set them up."

Nikki then added, "Jaelyn, this is my husband Victor. He is the head of Newman-Chancellor."

Victor smiled only a little bit and said, "It is nice to meet you Ms. Hamilton."

However, Victor had a bad feeling about the young woman in front was giving a not so great vibe. Before he could say anything Nikki said, "Come on Victor, let's go. Let's let Paul and Jaelyn get back to their dinner."

A short time later after they had sat down at their table Victor wasted no time in saying what was on his mind, "You know I am happy Paul has moved on after his split from Christine but there is something about the young woman that I don't like or trust I think I should…"

Nikki saw the look in his eyes and knew exactly what he was planning and put an end to it by saying, "Ok I know the look you on your face. I know you want to do a background check on Jaelyn to prevent Paul from getting hurt but let me tell you now, don't even think about doing it. Couldn't you let it be and let Paul be happy? He deserves it."

Although not convinced Victor knew better than to cross his wife and decided to step aside.

Even if Paul tried to block what he heard Victor had said it still stung. One thing was for sure he was glad Nikki put a stop to it right away.

By November every one noticed how happy Paul was, none more so than Detective Alex Chavez and Kevin Fisher. Chavez knew his boss had a tough breakup and had been sullen until recently when he noted the Chief had an extra bounce in his step and smiling more and he was about to see why. He was hard at work when he heard the elevator open he lifted his head up and see his boss with a beautiful woman and led her into his office before closing the door; soon a light bulb goes off. Chavez leaned over to his partner and said, "Hey Fisher I think I figured why the Chief is always so happy now."

Kevin lifted up his head and asked, "What?"

Chavez replied quietly, "More like whom."

Slightly confused Kevin inquired, "Huh?"

Chavez nods with his head towards one of the windows and Kevin turns his head. There he sees the chief and a gorgeous raven haired woman eating lunch and feeding each other too.

Quickly turning his head so it does not seem like he was eavesdropping he made his partner do the same.

After approximately twenty minutes they heard laughs come from behind them and they looked up in time to see their boss walk out the same woman who went in earlier. They see their boss kiss the woman and then escort her to the elevator.

Once they were sure he was out of ear shot Chavez whispers in a low voice, "If the chief has found someone new I am happy and if I do say so she is pretty hot."

Kevin nodded at the part about their boss being happy but quickly had wadded up a ball and threw it at him and said, "Sure but don't let the boss hear you say that about his girlfriend."

Chavez barely deflected the wad of paper when heard, "I hope you guys are not fooling around are you?"

Both of them said quickly before going back to work, "No sir."

"Good."

Once everything was back to normal Kevin had many thoughts, one of which was how he had weird feeling about the woman, there was something about her that was not right but he wasn't not quite put his hand on it.

So when he got off his shift he went to his boss' office and knocked and went in when he heard 'come in'.

When Paul saw Kevin he asked, "What's up Fisher?"

Taking a deep breath he said, "Well sir first I want to say how happy I am for you."

To which Paul replied, "Thank you Kevin but I sense there is a hint of hesitation."

Kevin nodded, "Yes sir I am getting a not so good feeling about her and…"

Paul nodded and said, "I understand, you are not the only person who has brought it up. I appreciate your concern but if it eases your concern I will be careful."

Kevin acquiesced and Paul asked, "Is there anything else?"

Kevin shook his head and said, "No sir."

Paul replied, "Ok I will see you tomorrow then?"

Kevin responded, "Yes sir."

After the door closed he sighed, Kevin was now the third person who articulated concern. He ran into Jill. Jill had met Jaelyn through Lauren and she also expressed her concerns to Paul, which didn't surprise him as she was always on guard.

Even with that Paul knew he was hopelessly in love with Jaelyn as Jaelyn was hopelessly in love with Paul. Nonetheless as they fell deeper in love neither knew of the trouble that was to start.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading chapter 2. As always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Deepening Love

**Title: Love Found**

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y&R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating, I am working now and schedule gets hectic at times, so here is a bit of a filler chapter to keep you awesome readers going!**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Deepening Love**

* * *

Their love for each other had gotten deeper than either of them though possible. One thing she didn't count on was the fact she would find someone and fall in love so quickly—yeah she had been precautious at the start because she had never experienced being in a relationship or true love for that matter but she was glad Nick made the introductions as Paul had helped break down those barriers and how she helped heal his broken heart. So for the days leading up to Valentine's Day, Jaelyn had been receiving a single rose along with a second gift, from a teddy bear to candy.

As Jaelyn had gotten off work at Underground she received a text and when she saw who it was her face lit up. The text said:

**_Hey Baby,_**

**_ I can't wait for our special night together. All you have to do is get ready, bring an overnight bag and show up at the Genoa City Hotel Suite 502 for a night you won't soon forget! I love you!_**

**_Xoxo,_**

**_Paul_**

Getting home as fast her feet could carry (without even hearing rustling of bushes) she freshened up and she had an idea of how to make the night special.

Meanwhile on Paul's end he was at the hotel suite putting the finishing touches to the decorations; he got the idea when he saw Jaelyn's romance novel lying around and knew that was her guilty pleasure. Right as he finished he recalled a special day not too long ago.

_Six weeks earlier_

_Paul and Jaelyn had been invited to The Colonnade's Annual New Year's Eve party which was hosted by Gloria and Jeffrey Bardwell; as much as they wanted to stay home and snuggle they knew that Gloria would not be happy otherwise. After mingling with the other guests for a few hours, Paul and Jaelyn walked outside with drinks in hand they went to get some fresh air. As they stood together quietly Paul admired how gorgeous Jaelyn looked in a royal blue Cap Sleeve Long Jersey Dress with Lace Detail with wrap. There night air was chilly but invigorating and they were at the deck night wound his left arm a little tighter as he moved his right hand upwards and parted her hair to the side leaned in and kissed her neck. Jaelyn smiled as she felt Paul's lips on her neck leaving butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck; Paul sensed her little movements and knew she loved and he did it as often as possible._

_Right as she was not expecting it Paul spun her around and they were face to face. Jaelyn was feeling a sudden rush when Paul slowly leaned in, cupped her beautiful face and after he ran his hands through her silky tresses he leaned in and kissed her cheek first and moved towards his lips and once he had moved his lips on to hers they both felt a spark._

_Paul pulled away briefly and when he saw a spark in her eye he leaned in and kissed her, harder this time and she reciprocated by wrapping her arms around his neck causing him to pull her closer to him._

Thought finished Paul went to get ready for his lady luck. Forty-five minutes later she was at Genoa City Hotel in front of the door suite 502 and when the door opened just after she knocked and she suddenly felt light headed and her knees had nearly buckled—there stood her sweetheart in jeans and a muscle shirt which helped show off his toned and strong brawny arms.

Knowing Jaelyn was speechless with a rose in his hand he said, "Happy Valentine's Day my love."

Still unable to get out any coherent words Paul took her bag and after putting it the closet he pulled her in and enveloped her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. Before long Jaelyn regained her strength and wrapped her arms around his strong neck and kissed him back with as much strength as she was able to muster. Though they wanted to keep going they parted lips to get air when she accepted the rose. After she taken off her outer coat (and let it fall to the ground) he then took her by her hand and led her to the bed. Once Paul caressed her beautiful face and as he was about to pull her in for another kiss she took charge and pulled him closer to her and kissed him hard—the anticipation had grown to be too much for her.

Soon their arms were wrapped around each other as they passionately made out; the more they kissed the more they couldn't get enough of each other. Although they wanted to keep going they had to part in order to get air in their lungs. As they raggedly inhaled and exhaled they let their hands undress each other; when Jaelyn had removed his shirt and saw his muscular chest and powerfully built arms the fire within her ignited and set off pure desire to run through her veins. No sooner had he gotten her out of her blouse he saw her in sensuous lingerie—red lacy set hugging her body in the right places.

Unable to wait any longer, Jaelyn jumped into her lover's arms and it was only a matter of time before they were undressed and under the sheets making love to each other deep into the night.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the third chapter! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love, Trouble & Danger part 1

**Title: Love Found**

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y&R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: So who is Jaelyn? Well her true identity will be revealed and her real name will be used interchangeably with Jaelyn. Here is another short chapter for you guys since you all are awesome!**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T+ (for some of the description at the start)**

**Chapter 4: Love, Trouble and Danger part 1**

* * *

The next morning the morning rays began to shine through the curtains and found the lovers fast asleep.

As the rays grew brighter Jaelyn began to rouse from her sleep. At first she tried her hardest not to wake up she was experiencing the best dream and didn't want it to end; alas she was not able to prevent that from happening. Nevertheless, when she did wake and looked up and a big smile appeared on his face—there was her handsome love with his arms wrapped around her. As she contentedly laid there she reminisced about the night before. The euphoria she had experienced was beyond what words can describe—the way he held her, the way he let his hands had roamed her body, at times the pace was slow and steady and other times it was hot and passionate, never had she felt anything like it.

She tightened her arms around him and snuggled in closer to him in which it caused Paul to stir. Once he woke up and saw the love of his life smiling at him. Feeling his heart beat fast he leaned down and kissed her left temple and said, "Good morning beautiful."

Jaelyn responded, "Good morning to you too handsome."

Following a moment of quietness Paul asked, "What you are thinking about?"

Jaelyn let out a loving sigh and said, "How last night was so incredible."

A boyish grin appeared on Paul's face and he said, "Yes it was and I know just what you want."

Jaelyn said in a sly voice, "Oh and what might that be?"

Without saying another word he let his fingers run down up and down her arm and Jaelyn felt aroused right away but she had to ask, "Yet what about…?"

Paul finished her sentence and said, "…work? Well Chavez is helping me with covering for the day will only call in need be and there is not much going on at the police station. As for you, Nick has agreed to give you the day off which means…"

That did it. Jaelyn placed her hands on his face and pulled him to her and kissed him which ignited another round of passion,

-x-

Their Valentine's night celebration helped seal their profound devotion for each other and they were more in love than ever and had become inseparable. Paul even had begun thinking of moving their relationship to the next level he was ready to invest in their future and buy an engagement ring and propose to Jaelyn.

However, unbeknownst there was danger lurking nearby. As they continued their relationship the two of them were unaware of two dark figures who were tailing them from a safe distance; one quietly moved away and not being detected. Getting to a safe distance a foot soldier Jolon made a call to Aikifor. With one quick ring Aikifor answered and Jolon said, "Sir we have indeed located Svetlana, she currently with a guy and they seem to be in love with each other."

After getting an update he instructed, "Stay undetected and under the radar, and do not hurt her or the guy. When you can find out more about the guy do you understand?"

The foot solider nodded and ended the call and retreated to where his cohort was hiding continued tailing them. Meanwhile Aikifor had to deal with the two people who had helped Svetlana run away and teach them a lesson.

-x-

It didn't take long before Jaelyn began feeling uncomfortable. She constantly had eerie feelings and was watching her back constantly; at one point thought she had nearly freaked out while at work. One day as she was getting the check she thought she saw a sinister face she recognized and thought she heard, "I will see you soon" she froze. Apparently she had been out for a bit when Nick stopped and with a worried look on his face he asked, "Jaelyn are you ok? Is anything wrong?"

Jaelyn shook her head and replied, "Yeah I am fine sorry about that."

Nick only nodded but he was worried too, he had come to see Jaelyn as a sister and she was never like this before so he mentioned it to Paul. Soon not only Nick had noticed a change in Jaelyn but a lot people noticed and had tried to talk to Jaelyn and all got the same response from her that she was fine. Paul noticed too and they too told Paul. Paul had noted how Jaelyn was acting uneasy even when with him. After a few dates of her acting this he asked, "Sweetheart are you okay? I am worried about you. If you need something I can have a police officer with you."

Jaelyn put on a brave front and said, "I am fine it is probably nothing. A police officer is not necessary, my love."

Though not convinced Paul let it slide but his concern for her lingered. As it turned out the concerns and paranoia were vindicated. Instead of having a police officer tail her Paul took it upon himself to go with her from her apartment to the Underground.

One day in early May after Jaelyn promised to meet up for dinner, they went about their day. Later on Paul arrived at On The Boulevard and saw Jaelyn had not showed and Paul thought it might have to do with how Underground can get busy towards the end of her shift. When a half an hour and she had not showed Paul called her phone and got her voicemail and left a message. Then an hour had passed Paul was worried. After paying for what he had ordered and leaving a big tip for their patience and understanding Paul left the restaurant and headed straight for her place to see if she is okay. Once he got off the elevator and saw the front door slightly ajar he immediately sensed was not right. Going into police mode he drew his service weapon and slowly walked toward the door. He called out "Jaelyn" several and with no answer he goes in and saw her place was trashed and once he had searched every room he realized his worst fear had come true…the his love had been taken from him.

Although he wanted panic to Pail knew right now was not the time, so he pulled out his phone and called in. Shortly thereafter Detective Chavez showed up with a CSU team to go through and look for prints.

It did not take long for them to figure out they were dealing with a pro because even the cloth that was drenched with chloroform had no prints. The officers, including those who had vacation days scheduled all worked came in and pitched in to help crack the case; they all know how much their boss loved the now missing woman.

Soon word had gotten out and everyone in Genoa City had heard and was concerned for Paul and wanted Jaelyn to return as soon as possible. Jack offered his plane if became necessary. Nikki on the other hand had come to see Jaelyn as a daughter who needed a mother figure; she also knew she had to repay Paul's kindness when he was there with her when she was looking for Dylan. Now whenever possible Nikki would go and support Paul (much to the chagrin of Victor).

Over the next two days there was no luck in cracking the case and Paul was getting anxious that he may never see Jaelyn ever again. Nikki wanted to say something but she knew being there was the best possible thing she could do for him.

Then on the third day the situation had changed. As Paul was having lunch with Nikki (actually he was pushing his food around as he won't have any appetite until Jaelyn is home safe and sound) when Chavez came walking in and said, "Sir sorry to interrupt but this letter for you and you need read as it may be related to the case."

Paul immediately took the letter from Chavez known that this could either help or hurt his chances of ever seeing his sweetheart again.

* * *

**A/N 2: Ok what is going and will Paul ever see Jaelyn again?**

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: Love, Trouble & Danger part 2

**Title: Love Found**

**Special thanks to Dark Wings Of Imagination for helping with the character development of Aikifor! For the readers here is an early New Year's virtual present for you!**

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y&R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: So who is Jaelyn? Well her true identity will be revealed and her real name will be used interchangeably with Jaelyn. I am not a medical doctor so I don't know how long a patient can be out after hitting their head, so bear with me!**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T+ (for some of the description at the start)**

**Chapter 5: Love, Trouble and Danger part 2**

* * *

Knowing important business was at hand Nikki said, "Well I leave now but please keep me posted on anything and remember there are a lot of people here who care about Jaelyn."

Paul nodded and once Nikki left Paul tore open the envelope, took out the letter and read it:

**_Chief Paul Williams,_**

**_You are probably wondering what is going on, well I will tell you._**

**_I know right about now missing your darling 'Jaelyn' or should I say Svetlana? Yes you read it right…her name is not Jaelyn Hamilton but Svetlana Dyatlov and I have been looking for her for the past year. I have had my guys look for her and found in here in Genoa City instructed them to follow you two so I know all about you._**

**_Now if you ever want to see her again you must come to an abandoned warehouse/wooded area off of Northwest Figura Path in Cheyenne and find out the whole truth and then prove your love for her._**

**_Aikifor Dyatlov_**

Paul finished the note and thought _what the heck is going on here? Jaelyn looks more Asian than Lithuanian/Russian…oh gosh how could have I been fooled? What should I do now? Give up? There is no way I'm giving up; I am going get to the bottom of this._

As he rested his head on his hands now he knew why Kevin, Victor, and Jill had expressed their suspicions.

Suddenly Paul received a call from the Cheyenne PD because they had about Jaelyn's abduction. They let him know they had being investigating Aikifor for some time now as he had been wanted many charges including racketeering. Once Paul had worked out a plan with the CPD Paul announced he would be out of town on a case lead. Right then and there Detective Chavez spoke up, "Sir I am coming with you."

Before Paul was able to get a word out Chavez added, "I want to make sure you stay safe and have you and Jaelyn come back in one piece."

Paul relented and so PD was left in the care of a lieutenant with assistance from Kevin.

Agreeing upon a meet up time with Chavez Paul went home to pack a bag and from there he made a quick phone call. Paul only heard one ring before hearing, "Abbott."

Paul wasted no time and said, "Jack it's Paul, I will take up on your offer."

Jack immediately said, "Great what do you need?"

Paul said, "A jet to get to Cheyenne. Detective Chavez and I are heading to Genoa City International Airport now."

Jack added, "Say no more Paul consider it done I will notify them to have the jet ready for you; just bring Jaelyn home safely."

Paul nodded and ended the call. Shortly Paul had a bag packed and he and Chavez were on their way. They were met by the Jack's private pilot and they shortly thereafter departed from Genoa City. During the flight Paul was uneasy and nervous, he was not sure why but he was.

Upon arriving in Cheyenne three and half hours later they were soon at the CPD. As they were briefed about the current situation and who Aikifor really is and how dangerous he is and how he was wanted on racketeering, extortion, drug runs, homicides of his rivals and tax evasion. When Paul heard he let out a whistle; he had tough meeting ahead. However, Paul has met two past mobsters who were as vicious: Tony DiSalvo and Pete Walker—it was because of Tony he had lost one lover, Cindy Lake. Now he was determined not lose another love to a mobster and focused his mind on getting Jaelyn back safe and sound. For that he knew he had to stay calm all throughout his meeting with Aikifor.

Once the meeting had concluded they (and other law enforcements) then proceeded headed to the location of the warehouse where Paul was asked to go to. Once there Paul was outfitted with an untraceable audio video wire. Before he left the van he gave Chavez his service weapon and police badge. He went to the entrance of the abandoned warehouse met the two guards at the entrance who were there awaiting his arrival, there the two of them had checked for the possibility of a weapon and then tied his wrists and took him in by his arms and soon he was in a medium lighted room and there he saw the guy he presumed was Aikifor the person responsible for having Jaelyn taken from him. He was sitting in a throne like chair with a blank facial expression.

Not wanting to wait any longer he asked, "Ok Aikifor where is Jaelyn?"

With Paul felt tighter grip on his arms and a guy next to Aikifor saying, "How dare you speak to the boss in that tone?"

A second later Aikifor put up his hand silencing the guy who spoke and spoke himself, "Well, well Chief Williams we finally meet. I know all about you."

Feeling his blood boil Paul wanted to bolt and hurt him but knew it would not help his case or the woman he loved.

Meanwhile in the van a good distance away Chavez heard shuffling and got tell that they gripping hard on his boss and felt his blood begin to boil wanted to dash in but was held back by a female CPD officer.

Still with an expressionless face Aikifor replied, "I see that you are eager to see your precious Jaelyn or should I say Svetlana?"

Aikifor for looked at another door and motioned to the guards there and soon they brought her in.

When Paul had seen her first time in two days he felt his heart strings; she looked a little worse for wear and her hair matted and her face dirtied and tear streaked.

All he wanted to do now was to run her and hold but alas right he couldn't.

Aikifor continued on, "Go ahead Svetlana tell him who you really are."

Jaelyn/Svetlana: "Paul my name is Svetlana Dyatlov and Aikifor has been my father for as long as I can remember. I am so sorry I had to dupe you and everyone in Genoa City but I was in fear of my life here and that is why I had two friends help me run away. However, one thing is for certain – I am genuinely in love you that will never change no matter what."

Aikifor looks Paul straight in the eye and asks, "I can make you a deal if you can prove your love to Jaelyn/Svetlana in an impromptu letter declaring your love I will let her go with you, can do that?"

Paul nodded as he had been thinking about this for a long while. He knew he had only once chance, so after composing his breath fighting back his tears he began:

"Jaelyn I mean Svetlana,

I was deeply hurt when I read a letter I received revealing your true identity, hearing it from you hurt to a point where I don't want to care anymore. Nevertheless, while I could end it here and now but I realized my love for you has grown and developed into something that there are no adequate words to describe what I am feeling. I have been unlucky and had a tough time with love and then you came into my life, I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life. You are the sweetest most loving and caring person I have ever met. I promise you no matter what I will always be there for you as you had helped me believe in true love again."

Pausing for a bit and he continued, "Jaelyn/Svetlana, if we are allowed to be together you are one I want to live with for the rest of my life."

Even though Aikifor was a tough mobster although didn't show any emotions, there were two things that were near and dear to his heart: first were children who were not able to fend for themselves and second was true love.

Aikifor had descended from of Russian nobility and was the son and only biological child of wealthy Lithuanian business magnate and his homemaker wife. His parents always brought in children who were abandoned or left behind; in time Aikifor came to love each and every child who were brought in. So when he found Svetlana (née Melissa Huang) he knew he had to do the right thing and take her in. The other was true love; five decades ago at the age of 15 he had found his soul mate in a brunette and svelte Inna Augonis. The problem was that she was the daughter of his father's business archrival and when their parents first knew they expressed their disapproval so they snuck around and had planned on running away but when their plans were discovered they were forcibly separated and he was sent here.

Aikifor looked at the guys who were holding Jaelyn and motioned them to bring her over. They led her over to him with her right in front of him he said, "Svetlana my dear I never told you but I found you on my doorstep when you were two years old, cold, alone and crying. After reading the note that your biological parents left with you I knew I had to do something. So I had your name changed from Melissa Huang to Svetlana Dyatlov and mama I raised as our own and let Anton to have a little sister to protect. However, at the time we had decided early on that we didn't want you to be exposed you to the mob way of life so we had you enrolled in the best boarding school and college money could offer and we did our best to come and visit you often. Now from what I am hearing from Paul it would be wrong to keep you two apart and I can see that you would not fit in this family for much longer."

Aikifor then glanced and saw the look of love from the daughter he had raised as his own and the police chief and; he knew that look he had experienced it all those years ago. Making a quick decision he nodded to the same guards and they untied the rope releasing her wrists and then Aikifor give the signal to release the hold they had on Paul. Nodding the guards undid the rope on Svetlana and at the guards who held on to Paul. The guards did as they were told and then Aikifor held out his hand and Svetlana took it, he then led her to Paul. Aikifor said to Paul, "Hold out your hand."

Without a single hesitation Paul did as he was asked. Aikifor asked, "Chief Williams do you promise to protect and be with Jaelyn forever and always?"

Paul smiled and replied with utmost confidence, "Yes I do."

Aikifor for then placed Jaelyn's hand into Paul's and closed his hand on to hers; they both knew that they got Aikifor's blessing. Now Paul will never let her go out of his life again. After a few brief moments of silence Aikifor said out loud, "Now go before I change my mind."

Paul put Jaelyn on the ground and they nodded; as they had taken a few steps and were about to leave the factory warehouse when Aikifor's second in command, Lucius, a burly guy with a sadistic look on his face says, "That is it? You're going to let her go just like that?"

By the tone of his voice Aikifor realized and singled out his second in command, "Oh Lucius so you were the reason why Svetlana ran away in the first place-it was you who had been sending her menacing notes since she turned twenty five. You have had your eye on her and wanted her to yourself. I am sorry but my decision to let her go is final."

With a malicious sneer Lucius replied as he pulled his weapon, "You have proved yourself inept and a weakling."

Suddenly shots were fired and although Paul had no protection he risked his life by using his body as a shield and pushed Jaelyn to the ground her and she hit her head a little hard and was knocked out. When they all heard shots ring out the female officer had called for an ambulance and the other officers and other enforcements who were waiting outside dashed in to deal with the melee inside. As the CPD dealt with the bad guys, Chavez was waiting outside and getting antsy and worried wondering if Paul and Jaelyn would make it out alive, he didn't have to wait any longer.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fifth chapter! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rediscovering

**Title: Love Found**

**Author's Note: Here is a sweet and short filler chapter for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Aside from the characters I created for this story, I do not own Y&R (The Young and The Restless), the Bell family, the writers, and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: So from here on out Jaelyn will be used with a few mentions of her previous names.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 6: Rediscovering **

* * *

In no time Chavez let out sigh of relief when he saw Paul's silhouette emerging from the warehouse; Chavez quickly summoned the first ambulance available when he saw his boss carry an unconscious Jaelyn. As soon as they had her on the gurney and in the ambulance (with Paul going in the ambulance and Chavez following in a squad car) they were on their way to the nearest hospital. When they arrived Paul wanted to go in with his sweetheart but Chavez pulled him back and convinced him to let the doctors and nurses do their job. So they waited in the waiting room hoping to hear something soon; as they waited the called back home to check in and give an update.

It seemed like forever but when the doctor came out and asked, "Family of Svetlana Dyatlov/Jaelyn Hamilton?"

Paul rushed to the doctor first and said, "I am Paul Willaims, her boyfriend. Svetlana/Jaelyn has no family left."

The doctor nodded and said, "We have checked her over and she has a bad head wound and when she wakes up she may have amnesia, other than she is fine."

Both Paul and Chavez let out a sigh of relief. After being told which room she was in they thanked the doctor. Although Paul didn't want to leave Jaelyn he relented when Chavez convinced him to go check into a hotel to get cleaned and get some rest—especially since he hadn't been sleeping the last few days. Chavez told him that he would stay here with her and call if she woke up. Once Paul had gotten some rest (and updated a few people back in Genoa City) he was back keeping vigil at his sweetheart's bed-side.

When Jaelyn/Melissa woke up eighteen hours later the first thing that hit her eyes was the harsh bright lights. As soon as she got used to the lighting she turned her head to right and saw she was hooked heart machine and an IV. When she looked to the left she smiled…she saw Paul, the guy she loved keeping vigil by her bedside and fast asleep uncomfortable chair.

Before she woke him she had to take a good look at him, he looked a little tired, no doubt from the worry he had to endure from her being taken. She swallowed gently—she knew she had come clean with him but still had everyone else to come clean to which would be no easy task especially with Jill and Victor.

Refocusing her thoughts she was called out gently, "Paul, my love wake up."

Paul stirred a bit when he thought he heard a sweet voice call to him when it registered who it was he opened his eyes and saw the one woman he had loved in a long time. He sat up quickly and began talking, "Jaelyn or wait do you want to be called Melissa or Svetlana? Do you want some water or should I get the doctor?"'

Smiling brightly Jaelyn said, "Whoa there first call me Jaelyn, second I want some water and then you can go and get the doctor."

Once Jaelyn had some water and the doctor had come and gone and was happy with the vitals and the way Jaelyn was healing Paul gently asked, "Do you remember what happened?

Paul gently asked, "What do you remember?"

Jaelyn thought and said, "Well I remember Aikifor giving his blessing and as we were about to leave um…"

Paul knew she wasn't going to remember what happened after and he filled her in on the details on how shots were fired and both Aikifor and Lucius were fatally wounded and the rest of their crew were arrested. When Jaelyn heard what happened she closed her eyes, Aikifor was dead; he was a bad guy and mobster to the core but he took her in and cared for her when her biological parents couldn't. Paul saw the sadness on her face and said, "You don't have to worry any more it's all over and we can be together now. I have to ask you one thing."

Jaelyn inquired, "What is it?"

Paul asked, "What about your name?"

Jaelyn made a choice then and there said, "As for my name I want to be Jaelyn Hamilton I want to leave my old life behind after hearing how it all began; I think a fresh start would be good for me, for us."

Paul nodded, he knew the person to hire to represent Jaelyn's case, Leslie Michaelson-Winters. During a brief pause Paul couldn't resist the urge anymore and goes up to give her a kiss and she remembered how much she loved his kisses. After they parted lips she then asked, "Um about my past."

Paul held her hand and said, "The only person I have told is Detective Chavez who had insisted on coming with me. I relayed to Nikki about the rescue, the rest is up to you to tell everyone including Jack who had graciously loaned me his plane to get here. I think with explanation of what you learned will help ease them."

She nodded and said, "Okay just one thing though."

Paul immediately asked, "What?"

Jaelyn answered, "I know I have no place to stay now because a few days ago I was on my way to renew my lease before meeting you for dinner and that is why I was late and then was never ever able to make it our dinner date."

With a big grin on his face (one he knew would cheer her up), Paul said, "No worries about that part because I have gotten that part taken care of."

That got her attention, "Oh?"

Paul replied, "As the investigation your place wrapped I had your stuff moved to my place before Victor himself could came and ask me to remove your items. So what do you say? Will you move in with me?"

Jaelyn was speechless; she would not be in her right mind to turn down an offer like that.

Choking back happy tears she smiled and said, "Paul Williams I would be honored to move in with you."

* * *

**A/N 2: Teaser-Is there something _big _becoming up? **

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading the sixth chapter! As always the reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
